NAS Larak
Naval Air Station Larak Island is an Everetti foreign military navy installation located on Larak Island off the coast of southern Iran. The island of Larak was acquired following the end of the Iraqistan War and was converted from an uninhabited island to a military installation for the Union of Everett Navy and Air Forces. NAS Larak currently maintains an official headquarters for the Middle Eastern Military Command (MEMCOM) of the Union of Everett military, enforcing the Strait of Hormuz, ensuring free flow of shipping lanes from potential threats from the former Islamic Republic of Iran regimes and as a base for war on terrorism operations in the region. Facilities MEMCOM NAS Larak maintains a naval station for Everetti and Iraqistani naval vessels and the vessels of any coalition forces that may need to dock or need support in the region. NAS Larak's facilities are used currently by peacekeeping forces in Iran, peacekeeping forces in Somalia and functions as a base for anti-terrorism operations in Afghanistan and Pakistan. NAS Larak also possesses air strips for military aircraft, which the base houses approximately 170 Everetti combat aircraft and 25 Iraqistani combat aircraft. The base's air strips consist of four airstrips and dozens of landing pads for helicopters. Hangars, storage warehouses, two air control towers, a main office facility, radar stations, anti-aircraft defenses, SDI turret defenses and a detention center are notable structures within the base. Often times, the EVS Alcatraz detention ship is docked at NAS Larak. Stationed Divisions Air Force *x15 F-22 Raptor *x5 SF-22 Raptor *x3 SF-09 Predator *x10 F-35 Lightning II *x10 F-15 Strike Eagle *x25 F-16 Fighting Falcon *x10 A-10 Thunderbolt II *x20 AH-64 Apache *x35 UH-60 Blackhawk *x3 AC-130 Spectre *x7 C-5 Galaxy *x5 C-130 Hercules *x5 C-17 Globemaster *x3 C-747 Air-Tram *x1 E-3 Sentry *x1 E-5 Sky Guardian *x1 RQ-170 Sentinel *x3 RQ-4 Global Hawk *x5 MQ-1 Predator *x2 B-2 Spirit *x1 B-52 Stratofortress Ground Forces *Militant Forces Regiment 3 **Regiment 3 Battalions 1 & 2 (~1,000 MF personnel) *1st Marine Expeditionary Force **1st MEF 1st Division (~8,000 Marine personnel) Navy *''Glassinators'' Carrier Battlegroup (Persian Gulf Projection Task Force) **''EVS Justice'' Nimitz class Aircraft Carrier x75 varied aircraft **''EVS Lima'' America class Amphibious Assault Carrier x36 varied VTOL/helicopter **''EVS San Juan'' San Antonio class Amphibious Transport **''EVS Albany'' Ticonderoga class AEGIS Missile Cruiser **''EVS Buffalo'' Ticonderoga class AEGIS Missile Cruiser **''EVS Florida'' Arleigh Burke class Guided Missile Destroyer **''EVS Orlando'' Arleigh Burke class Guided Missile Destroyer **''EVS Tampa'' Arleigh Burke class Guided Missile Destroyer **''EVS Virginia'' Oliver Hazard Perry class Frigate **''EVS Richmond'' Oliver Hazard Perry class Frigate **''EVS Montauk'' Freedom class Littoral Corvette **''EVS Hawaii'' Ohio class SSBN Submarine **''EVS Louisiana'' Virginia class Attack Submarine **''EVS Baton Rouge'' Virginia class Attack Submarine **''EVS New Orleans'' Virginia class Attack Submarine *''Hellfire'' Battleship Fire Support Battlegroup (Persian Gulf Fire Support Force) **''EVS Taunton'' Massachusetts class Battleship **''EVS Miami'' Arleigh Burke class Guided Missile Destroyer **''EVS Jacksonville'' Arleigh Burke class Guided Missile Destroyer **''EVS Rochester'' Ticonderoga class AEGIS Missile Cruiser **''EVS Lafayette'' Virginia class Attack Submarine *Other stationed naval vessels **''EVS Terrabonne'' Quebec class SSBN Submarine **''EVS Alcatraz'' Blue Ridge class Detention Ship Category:Union of Everett Category:Buildings